A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by Ems4179
Summary: Rufus reflects on a photo in the Daily Newspaper.  I guess it's set in the game somewhere.  Drabble... what else.       Some day soon, I'll write a full story I intend to put online.  XD


Rufus smiled just a little bitterly as he looked at the photograph in the paper. Of all the photos taken of him smiling all evening for the cameras, the paper managed to print the only one of him not doing so. The one in which he'd been caught, looking at Reno. Looking at Reno who looked the most bored he'd ever seen him.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, this photo was no exception – Tseng looked proper and efficient and just a little jaded. Elena looked somehow a little *too* excited to be there at the function and with the other Turks. Rude - similar to Tseng but somehow more alert despite the sunglasses! Reno… Reno looked bored.

And that was the problem, was it not? Reno. Bored. Bored because he was in his company. That damn near killed him.

Rufus ShinRa was a man who could have any man – or indeed woman – that his heart desired. Proven just enough times in the past with the women he'd dated as the notion had taken him. Not once had it involved any real commitment on his part. No – the novelty of another conquest had worn off too soon for that. So why was it that this man, this Turk could so captivate him?

He snorted as he lifted up the paper that he'd thrown away in disgust and glared at the photo. To his own eyes, the look he threw at Reno in it was one of very obvious need. He hoped that it was not so obvious to anyone else because that was something totally unacceptable. His Turks had a dangerous enough job without people targeting Reno just to piss him off.

He sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He really needed to get a hold of this, deal with this stupid crush before it did damage. He doubted that Tseng would forgive him if he got his best operative killed because someone picked up on how he felt about him.

He traced his thumb over the profile of his favourite Turk but a moment later he scowled and crumpled the paper in his hand before tossing it angrily into the bin. Stupid. Loving someone that acted like he thought him to be less important than dog dirt on his shoe. 

That was the other thing that pissed him off: He really did not *know* Reno. How in the name of the Goddess did one fall in love with someone so irrevocably when they were largely an unknown quantity? Yet there was no doubt in his mind that he DID love the bastard.

As if sensing Rufus' thoughts, said Turk came into his office without knocking. Did he ever bother? Of course not!

He sighed and looked at him. "Good morning, Turk."

Reno gave him a look. A look of… it took him a moment to place it, actually but yes, a look of reproach. "The name is Reno, yo. Not Turk."

Rufus blinked. "Pardon me?"

Reno smirked. "Oh, I suppose in this instance, I will pardon you, yo. Don't make me tell you again."

The blonde one wasn't quite sure what was going on. Had he fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation or something? However, that was impossible, he knew it had to be if Reno was speaking. Then again, perhaps it was a dream but, that seemed unlikely – he never EVER knew he was dreaming. Which meant only one thing: Reno was being Reno and Renoish – i.e. confusing.

Rufus stood up and moved over to stand in front of him. "What are you talking about, Turk? I'm not in the mood to be confused by your illogical nonsense."

Reno snorted softly, decided that actions spoke louder than words and grabbed the lapels of Rufus' jacket to pull him close and proceeded to kiss him quite soundly.

Rufus released a startled gasp but was not willing to waste the opportunity presented to him. He wrapped his arms around Reno's waist to keep him close as he kissed him back.

It was Reno that broke the kiss first but he made no move to put distance between them as he caught his breath. All he did was lift a hand and trace the pad of his thumb over Rufus' lower lip. "Been waiting too damned long to do that, yo. Wish General Dickhead had offed your Da years ago." He smirked and kissed Rufus again.

Rufus melted against him and had to agree.


End file.
